


Glass

by Original_the_2nd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abused character, Abusive Relationships, High School, Poetry, Real Life, reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_the_2nd/pseuds/Original_the_2nd
Summary: Today in psychology class.(not the literal scenario. Metaphorically)





	

That thing.  
That other thing.  
The one studied.  
The object of observation.  
The viewed

Through the glass.  
Through the screen.  
Through the newspaper. 

With our lab coats and clipboards.  
We look and discuss.  
The object.  
The separate.  
The other.  
The blurry general idea.  
The distant far away thing.

That’s me.

I don’t wave.  
I don’t run up,  
Pushing my colleagues aside,  
Banging on the glass,  
Screaming,  
Trying to get it out.

I don’t step up. 

They crowd around the one way mirror.  
Thinking themselves unseen  
Because it can’t look through.

I surrender my voice,  
Previously unignorable.  
I sit back.

They crowd the window.  
Light streaking through  
Coating their jackets  
Bouncing off the crude white  
Before dying at its end.  
I lean back.

They point and discuss theories.  
Laying bare my deepest wound,  
Analyzing.  
The obvious stupidity  
Of the strange subject  
Is all they speak of.  
I sit back.

My lab coat looking more like  
an off white-yellowish-eggshell  
without direct light.  
Eyes on my shoes  
Or observing my old notes.

I let the conversation roll by.  
We move on.  
The passing subject a brief tangent.  
The cluster of coats  
Continue as one pack.

I sit back.

**Author's Note:**

> All Rights Reserved (C) 2017
> 
> Today (well the day i posted this) in psychology class the subject of abusive relationships came up.   
> It's strange.   
> Because I used to think the same thing about abusive relationships. "Why would anyone stay?"  
> When I look back it's quite ironic.


End file.
